


Oh come ti adoro il mio amore

by Vonkitty



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed Brotherhood - Fandom, Assassins Creed Revelations - Fandom, Assassins creed 2
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), F/M, Fingering, Oral, Orgasm, Sex, Smut, climax, im screaming once more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonkitty/pseuds/Vonkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio finally comes back from a long mission, you and him end up trying something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh come ti adoro il mio amore

**Author's Note:**

> All y'all ezio loveres here ya go

**_YOUR POV_**  

 

It was a long day at the villa, I worked around the villa, helping Mario with his plans, the shop owners located around the area and that was basically it. I would help the shops by carrying products from one shop to another, help sell items and deliver deliveries. Since we were currently at war with the Templars and some gangs from town, we were a very easy target for each of them, which ment a lot of my deliveries were lots of armor and heavy weapons.  

I blew out the candles from a weaponry shop that I was helping and locked up the door. It was nighttime and everyone was inside their homes sleeping or talking away with fellow friends or family members.  

I sighed as I looked up to the dark sky and saw the stars shining all over the sky; I smiled as I looked down and continued to walk back to my home. I clasped my hands as I walked around the street corners, but I stopped and turned around whren I heard a noise behind me, "Ezio!" I exclaimed. 

He held his arms out and greeted me, "Mi amore!" 

I ran up to him and jump-hugged him making him stumble back as he lifted me up te ground, "I didn’t know you'd be back so quickly!" I laughed, "I'm so glad you're back!" 

"I know I know, I didn’t think I'd be so quick either!" He said. 

As my head was still rested on his shoulder I said, "I was going to bed soon – do you want to do something in the morning?" 

"Ah" he sighed, "I wont be here in the morning, I have to go off on another mission." 

I pulled my head off of his shoulder and looked him in the eye, "Well, we have to spend time together now then. Care to come to my home and share some wine?" 

"How can I refuse?" He answered. 

Ezio and I chuckled as I jumped off of him and took his hand leading him down the pathways and to my home. As I opened the door and let Ezio in I effused, "I'm so glad you're home mi amore, I couldn’t stand waiting any longer than I already have." 

"Then I'm sorry to say that I will not be here tomorrow, (Y/N)." Ezio responded.  

I turned back with a smile, "Don’t be, just be happy that you're here with me now, Ezio." 

He smiled as he approached, he rested his hands on my shoulders,  "So, are we going to just sit and talk?" 

I poured some wine into some glasses as I spoke, "Well, Ezio, what else could we possibly do in your short time here?" 

"Other things than just sharing a glass of wine." He chuckled, "what's the fun in that?" 

I shrugged as I turned to face him, "Well, its still time spent with one another and that all I could possibly wish from you." 

Ezio furrowed his brow as he took a glass from my hand, " _All_ you could possibly want?" 

I took a sip from my glass and said, "That tone in your voice." 

Ezio smirked and shrugged, "What tone?" 

I shook my head and grinned as I took another sip from my glass of wine; I walked over to the my other room where Ezio and I could both sit down and chat; "So tell me Ezio," I began, "how were your adventures away from here?" 

He sat down across from me, "Tiring as always, but still fun, should I say." 

"That’s great amore." I sat back in my chair and crossed my legs, "What else happened?" 

"Nothing too interesting, just me thinking about you and everyone else in this villa." He sighed. 

"Why so worrisome about us? You do know that Mario is upgrading the artillery." I asked. 

"There's always a chance, and I couldn’t imagine loosing anyone else so soon, especially you (Y/N)." He said as he took a swig from his wine glass. 

I smiled knowing that Ezio truly cared for me. I took another few sips from my glass finishing off the small amount that I poured for myself, and Ezio did the same. We set out glasses down on the small table that was placed in front of us. 

A small period of silence followed our actions, Ezio and I were smiling at each other somewhat drunk but still sober enough to carry a conversation.  

We were both talking about nonsense, Ezio's missions, his successes, my time here at the villa, anything was a good topic for us two; and after this time it somehow lead to the two of us passionately kissing, which was not unusual for the two of us for we were in a serious relationship forf a while now.  

Ezio ended up pushing me on top of the bed as he cupped my cheeks and as my arms were up and wrapped around his head pulling him towards me. We were still kissing each other as Ezio moved his hands off of my cheeks and down to my hips and around to my arse; "Wait" Ezio interrupted, he sighed a sigh of embarrassment, "You've never done this before." 

I took a moment to realize what he was saying and then I took a moment to think, "Ezio," I murmured, he looked down to me as I spoke, "I'm, I'm ready." 

He smiled and then effused, "This is why I adore you!" 

He kept his hands in the same place on my hips and continued to kiss me on the lips but eventually trailing down my neck and to my collarbone. Ezio eagerly started to untie the strings holding my bodice together as he still passionately kissed me in the areas that were starting to reveal.  

I took a deep breath in because this was my first time, but I love Ezio so much, and I trust him with intimacy, it was just nerve racking either way.  

Once her fully got my bodice off he paused to unbutton his cloak, which he then threw on the floor once he slid it off of himself, as it hit the floor he also started to pull of his undershirt revealing his torso, letting me view his upper body muscles, and they were definitely there, and very attractive.  

Once he finished undressing his upper half he lowered himself back to me once again kissing me on the lips then now tracing his own lips down and all over my torso; as he started placing more soft-kisses on my torso nearing my groin, his hands traced around my breats and then down my sides trailing over my hips and then his fingertips latched onto my skirt; he slowly pulled it down and off my hips, letting it slide across my thighs as he placed even more kisses on my bare-body that was now almost fully revealed to my love, Ezio. 

He fully pulled my skirt off which he then once again tossed to the ground; now only my undergarments were left and I was getting somewhat anxious, but excited as well. I was excited because I've never done this before and it was something new for me, but I was nervous because its something new and personal for me – and yes of course I love Ezio so much, and this was the only reason why I was actually doing this in the first place. 

Ezio looked up at me and took a breath in, "You can stop me anytime you like - I'd never wish to force this on you." 

"No, no," I murmured, "Keep going..." 

He gave another smirk as he stopped to unbutton his trousers; he unbuttoned them and went back to kissing my hips, after he placed 2 on each hip his fingers grasped the thin fabric of my undergarments and Ezio then carefully slid my panties down my hips and off of my legs; he again placed even more kisses along my inner thighs and lower torso, right before he parted my legs and started to play around. 

Ezio grazed his thumb over my clit in a circling motion and inserted one of his other fingers into my pussy; I started to shallowly breathe from the pleasure Ezio was giving me, I didn’t expect it to feel so good in the first few moments of this. I threw my head back and gasped as Ezio played around – and started to moan once Ezio moved his thumb off my clit and replaced it with his tongue, which was more pleasurable than the last action that Ezio was taking. Instead of swirling his tongue around as he did his thumb, he moved his tongue in all the different directions and even faster from the speed of his fingers and, just that simple thing gave me more pleasure than anything in these few minutes. 

"Ezio.. You've obviously, done this before..." I panted. 

He moved his head away from me for a faint second to gasp, "You're not wrong mi amore..." Before going back down with his tongue. 

My back started to arch from the pleasure my clit was receiving and my head immediately tilted back; I was letting out gasps and moans and even sometimes I choked on the air and let out silent moans as well; "Ezio.. Oh my god..." I mumbled as he continued. 

His wet tongue was grazing over my clit, circling over and over and moving in all directions sending pleasure throughout my body and making my muscles tense and impulsively twitch or move in random directions.  

 

I let out a gasp once Ezio pulled up and away from me; he smirked before he lifted my legs up and propped my calves up and over his shoulders; I was waiting for whatever he was going to do next, but i wasn’t watching him, I was staring at the ceiling of my room and panting. 

Without any words Ezio stuck his cock in me and we both gasped in unison; he thrusted in and out and we were moaning at different times during this whole thing. I could feel his cock pressed up in my pussy and felt my g-spot go practically crazy with pleasure as Ezios cock passed through; I could feel my muscles tense up around Ezio and constant get widened ad Ezio got faster and faster. 

As he kept going, I could feel the wetness of my pussy trickle around his cock and as this was happening both Ezio and I were moaning, very loudly as we were both being massively pleasured. My body was fully tense and I was trying my hardest not to move around so much but it felt like I wasn’t in control of my body, so I ended up arching my back and moving my head side to side as I clenched my eyes and grabbed fistfuls of the blanket we were on top of; although I did keep somewhat good control over my legs for I didn’t want to end up hitting him in the back, although my legs were shaking I was able to stop them from moving around too much. 

I was letting out loud and little moans and groans every time Ezio had thrusted, once he pressed into the top of my pussy and then everytime he pulled outwards and hit my g-spot.  

I let out one last loud moan when he fully pulled out; both of us were panting as Ezio took his cock and started giving himself a handjob until he finished off, letting his cum drizzle on the lower half of my stomach and on top of my groin. 

Still panting I gasped out, "Was.. Was that.. Are we done...?" 

Ezio took a deep breath in, "Do you want it to be done?" He asked. 

"I-I'm not so sure...." I mumbled as started to take deeper breaths in. 

"Well," he chuckled, "I'll continue." 

A smile rose upon my face and I closed my eyes letting Ezio do as he pleases; once again without notice Ezio took three of his fingers and started to massage the inside of my pussy while once more using a finger to play around with my clit. 

His fingers were in a curled up position and he was constantly wiggling them up and down and thrusting his fingers just as he did before.  

Now this was the point of my climax and orgasm, my whole body got tingly and a warm sensation coated my body as my muscles tenses up and all the orgasmic pleasure spread throughout my whole body; I moaned as loud as I could and after that I choked on some air trying to let out gasps and moans but I was holding back.  

Ezio kept going for a small moment after my climax until he pulled his fingers out of my pussy and licked them clean; He placed more tender kisses on my thighs and on my lower stomach before moving up closer to me and lying down next to me on the bed. 

After a short moment of silence Ezio questioned, "Regret this?" 

I shook my head, "Not at all!" I exclaimed as a smile grew over my face. 

I turned to Ezio who was in turn looking at me and I pulled him in for a long and passionate kiss on the lips, "I love you so much!" 

Ezio wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me close, "I am going to miss you so much (Y/N) when I go off tomorrow." 

I kissed him again on the cheek, "I'll miss you too, mi amore."  

He tightened his grip on me and mumbled, "Oh come ti adoro il mio amore." 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like, you could end up walking into a room and see Ezio naked lying in this formation ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> i'm being serious


End file.
